If I Go Back
by SadisticVampire27
Summary: Once again I wrote another song fic and once again I suck at summaries. Please just read it. This time I used the song 'If I Go Back.' Which is one of Luna's songs from MLP.


_Can't see straight  
When the path in my mind is broken  
A thousand years  
You'd think would be time enough to focus  
But the rage inside  
Keeps building like an army fortifying  
These seeds of hate  
Constantly growing and multiplying  
_

Luna, the once Queen of Tamriel, Listener, Arch-Mage, Harbinger, Guild Master, and Dragonborn was afraid, broken, and angry. A thousand years had past since the defeat of Alduin and everyone she knew and love was dead save for the last of her loyal vampire subjects. She couldn't cope with this present. She missed batteling dragons and adventuring. Now if she stepped foot out adorned with her armor and weapons she would be locked up. Even if she could easily escape, she shudder at the thought of it.

"I can't do this." She says as her hate of this new world grew ever stronger, "I'm slipping. I can't see straight."

_I need a sign  
Please answer my prayers  
Can I change my ways?  
Or am I stuck here  
Eternally alone  
Filled with regret  
On the dark side of the moon  
Will I ever forget?  
That horrid betrayal  
Both hers and mine  
But the clock is ticking  
and I'm running out of time  
If I go back  
What will I do  
Will I return as Luna  
or Nightmare Moon?_

Solitude still, thankfully, had the temple of the Divines. She had ceased worshiping the Deadric Princes years ago, seeing they only cared for making her life a living hell. She kneels before the shrines, "Please, I need a sign. Answer my prayers. I want to try to change my ways. I don't want to be stuck here. I don't want to be alone and full of regret. I don't want to live on the dark side of the moon anymore. I want to forget her betrayal. It was both of our faults. The clock ticks away at my sanity. I...I'm running out of time. If I can go back...will I return as Luna or Nightmare Moon?" She winces at her old nick name she was given after wreaking havoc on all of Tamriel and destroying all forms of Government and replacing them with her own.

_If I go back, what will I do?  
If I go back, what will I do?  
If I go back, what will I do?  
If I go back, what will I do?_

The decades pass  
As quickly as the seasons  
My thoughts collapse  
Hindering my reason  
And that rage inside  
My control of it is slowly releasing  
I'm afraid of time because  
the countdown is always decreasing

Luna stands before her subjects, ordering them to form an army. Her people glance around nervously, but follow their Queen's orders. She leaves them to their orders and walks out to the balcony. It was winter now and the cold wind felt nice on her face.

"It seems the seasons change quicker than they use to." The Dark Elf Garan Marethi says walking out on the balcony and standing next her.

"Garan, my thoughts are collapsing and hindering my reason." She tells him with a sigh, "The rage is stronger than ever and I'm losing control over my sanity. I'm afraid of time because the countdown is always decreasing." She looks at him, "If I truly lose my sanity, I beg of you, kill me."

"Yes, my lady." He tells her.

_I need a sign  
Please answer my prayers  
Can I change my ways?  
Or am I stuck here  
Eternally alone  
Filled with regret  
On the dark side of the moon  
Will I ever forget?  
That horrid betrayal  
Both hers and mine  
But the clock is ticking  
and I'm running out of time  
If I go back  
What will I do  
Will I return as Luna  
or Nightmare Moon?_

If I go back, what will I do?  
If I go back, what will I do?  
If I go back, what will I do?  
If I go back, what will I do?

Luna sits on her throne as tears flow from her molten gold eyes down her cheeks. She found away to return to being human in this modern time where magic no longer existed. But it had cost the lives of her entire court. Only one had survived. Garan Marethi, who was now walking toward her, dagger in hand.

"I'm sorry, my queen." He says before plunging the blade into her heart.

"If...I go back what will I do? Will I return as Luna or Nightmare Moon?" She says as the life slips from her, "Serana, Madanach." She whispers as she dies.

AN: Yes, I do have a slight obsession with song fics and no, I don't anything.


End file.
